1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to credit card systems; and, more particularly, to a tradesman's card system issued by a bank or card issuing authority that is capable of providing unique services for a tradesman in connection with the purchase of professional goods or services from a wholesaler or jobber that recognizes the tradesman as a certified and or qualified buyer and member of a particular field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents address issues related to financial accounting systems and credit card methods and payment options. These prior art disclosures focus on computer systems that monitor payment behavior or provide payment options or use of secondary codes for using credit card transactions in an unsecured network. None of these patents discloses a credit card that is specifically designed for a tradesman that purchases a large amount of trade specific supplies; none of them recognizes the tradesman as a member of a unique profession and provides a special discount or incentives in connection with the purchase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,435 to Brown discloses an automated accounting system. This is an automated accounting system for an entity, such as an individual or business. This system merely posts a particular business transaction under proper accounting codes and generates accounting reports. This system does not issue a tradesman's credit card that is specific to a tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies, and professionals such as a doctor in a hospital supply retailer or a attorney in a stationary supply house or the like that provide unique discounts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,141 to Daly et al. discloses a computerized purchasing system and method for mediating purchase transactions over an interactive network. This system has a list comprising a number of payment methods available for the purchaser, including cash, check, Discover, Visa, master Card, and American Express card and a second list comprising the merchant payment acceptance options of different payment methods. This purchasing system compares these two lists to find a matching payment option and presents all potential payment options to the purchaser for selection and purchase processing. The purchaser is not indicated to be a tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professionals. Also, this system does not offer pre-negofiated discounts to a tradesman purchaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,590 to Yamagami et al discloses a pay-by-card method and pay-by-card system for home delivery service. A customer orders merchandise on the Internet at a seller web site, after which a pre-arranged delivery service picks up the merchandise and delivers it to the door of the customer. The customer presents a credit card to the delivery person who processes the credit card payment in a portable device. No requirement exists that the consumer be a tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professions. The system disclosed by the '590 patent does not offer pre-negotiated discounts to a tradesman purchaser. In addition, the seller is not a wholesaler or a jobber.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0035520 to Weiss discloses a property rating and ranking system and method. This is an automated system that assesses the existing property of a borrower and evaluates existing loans to set the amount of unsecured debt available in a credit card. The borrower is not indicated to be a tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professions. Also, this system does not offer pre-negotiated discounts to a tradesman purchaser.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0093322 to Sciuk discloses an automated system and method for managing a process for the shopping and selection of human entities. This system and method is for automatically managing a multi-step process in which human providers are selected for some purpose. Typical applications include the selection process associated with employment and dating services. The automated system creates matches between purchasers and providers based on the requirements of the purchaser and declared capabilities of the provider, and these criteria may be verified through a filtration process and/or interview and engagement process. This disclosure does not contemplate a tradesman card with credit capability that provides pre-negotiated discounts to a tradesman during purchase of merchandise.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0236753 to Ljungqvist discloses a method of safe mediation of payment in connection with network commerce. The payment for purchase of a product from a supplier by a customer is negotiated through an independent party that communicates with a commercial establishment that is affiliated with the customer. When the appropriate communication is received, the supplier is assured that payment will be made immediately or at a later time and extends credit to the customer for the purchase of a product. This '753 patent disclosure does not disclose a method for effecting purchases by a tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professions offering a pre-negotiated discount on trade merchandise acquired by a tradesman purchaser.
U.S. Patent Application 2004/0158532 to Breck et al. discloses a system for facilitating a transaction. The system provides the card holder with a second identification which when used in combination with a credit card provides instant authorization of a credit card purchase through unsecured networks. Since the secondary identification number is provided by the card provider and is approved by the card user, for all practical purposes, knowledge of the second identification number instantly accesses the credit card. However, the '532 disclosure states that the second identification number is not usable in itself but immediate credit purchase is authorized only by communicating the second identification number even through an unsecured network. This '532 disclosure does not contemplate purchases by a tradesman from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professions Neither does the '532 disclosure contemplate pre-negotiated discounts to a tradesman purchaser.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0144100 to Shapiro et al. discloses payment systems and methods for earning incentives using at least two financial instruments. This system uses two borrowing sources a first standard principal borrowing source with no incentives offered, and a second borrowing source which provides borrowing incentives. The first party paying a second party borrows funds of a first amount from the second incentive source, collecting the incentive. Next, the first amount is borrowed from the first standard principal source and the borrowed money is used to pay off the debt of the second incentive borrowing source. This system provides an incentive for the first party by manipulating funds between two borrowing sources. It does not provide a discount offered by a wholesaler or jobber to a tradesman.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0197954 to Maitland et al. discloses methods and systems for predicting business behavior from profiling consumer card transactions. This system and method provides for predicting small business behavior by analysis of consumer payment card transaction data to determine if a consumer credit card is used for small business purchases. This system merely accumulates data on the use of a consumer credit card and analyzes the data for credit card usage behavior that matches the behavior of a small business. This information is needed for the credit card issuing authority to solicit new business services from the small business that routinely uses a consumer credit card for business purchases. This '954 disclosure does not disclose purchases by a tradesman from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies and professions.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0251448 to Gropper discloses a business card and contact management system. This system is activated by a special card that carries a universal contact locator. The remote server collects contact information, advertisement and news specific to the user with the special card and transfers this information from the remote server to the client computer. A special downloaded program in the client computer displays the contact list, advertisement information and news information. This '448 application disclosure does not suggest a tradesman card usable by professionals consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies or professionals for purchasing merchandise. This system does not offer pre-negotiated discounts to a tradesman purchaser.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0267776 to Selby et al. discloses a combo kit and method of providing a combo kit. This combo kit selection system and methods are operable to facilitate the configuration and purchase of a power tool combination kit. This is a combo kit with a battery, battery charger and a number of power tools selected by the customer. This '776 disclosure does not suggest a tradesman card used for purchases by a tradesman from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies or professionals.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0053132 to Litzow et al. discloses a system and method for dynamic price setting and facilitation of commercial transactions. This system collects customer data of purchases, customer payment preferences and vendor data including type of bundles and prices. This collection of data is analyzed to extract demographic group profiles and provides means to optimize offerings to individual groups of customers. This data collection system is not a tradesman card that provides a discount for professional purchases of tradesman from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction, trade companies or professionals.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0038563 to Ryzerski discloses systems and methods for managing buildings and finances. A stand-alone computer system keeps track of consumables in a building such as use of oil, propane, water, electric, food, and the like. This system does not contemplate use of a Tradesman card system; it does not provide pre-negotiated discounts at pre-selected wholesalers or jobbers for purchases made by a tradesman.
Foreign Patent Application Publication JP2001229264 to Kabamoto discloses a credit/certification business system by a smart card, and a smart card used for the same. A smart card evaluates the credit limit as the smart credit card is used for purchases. The customer is provided with a new, modified credit limit as purchases and payments are made. This business system does not contemplate use of a Tradesman card.
Foreign Patent Application Publication WO200167318 to Sanda discloses a settlement method and settlement system. A data center has a database that includes a customer's credit card number and a mobile phone number in a correlated manner. The data center is registered with an authorization service network for credit card purchases and includes a number of goods/service shops. When a customer makes a purchase, the customer transmits the card settlement information to the data center using the mobile phone. The data center contacts a credit card company and the purchase is authorized without using a credit card. This business system disclosed by the '318 patent application does not suggest a Tradesman card system.
Non-Patent Publication entitled ““The Home Depot Business ToolBox: Index” at https://www.hdbusinesstoolbox.com/default.aspx discloses a Home Depot Business ToolBox, which comprises Health Insurance and Benefits, Wireless Telecommunications, Business Insurance, Payroll Processing, Computers and Technology, Shipping, Printing and Copying, Dumpster Rentals, Logo Wear and Apparel, Business Mgmt Software, Temporary Storage Solutions and Credit Card Processing. This Home Depot Business ToolBox provides businesses with time saving management tools and significant savings on many business services that are in use everyday. This business service does not issue a Tradesman Card to tradesman selected from a group consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction or trade companies. Moreover, the business service disclosed by the Home Depot Business ToolBox Publication does not contemplate pre-negotiated discounts for merchandise purchased by a tradesman at pre-selected wholesaler or jobber locations.
There remains a need in the art for a tradesman card that recognizes a tradesman as a part of specialized group of professionals consisting of plumbers, electricians, carpenters, masons, mechanics, repair shop professionals, contractors, or related construction, trade companies and professions that purchase a large volume of trade supplies from wholesalers and use specialized services of jobbers deserving specialized treatment, including discounts. There additionally exists a need for a tradesman's card system wherein wholesalers and manufacturers offer revised discount levels or provide additional discounts for tradesmen purchases based on volume, brand and the like.